


Octavia see's all

by 1insertclevernamehere1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: just a little drabble, octavia is very perceptive, she see's allll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1insertclevernamehere1/pseuds/1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been happening a few times a week. Octavia notices the small changes in her brother and how he sneaks into a certain medics tent every night. She muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavia see's all

Bellamy Blake was smitten, that much was clear. Octavia couldn't help the easy smile that slid onto her face at the sight of her brother sneaking around camp. She was sitting at her place at the bonfire, munching on a dried root when she saw him. Octavia had caught him doing it twice before, and this time it was no different. Bellamy walked around the edge of the shadows carefully, the cackle of the fire covering up his delicate footsteps. He walked behind trees and hid under abandoned tents when anyone walked by. Octavia giggled at his paranoia. He tried to hide it  _so_  bad. He took twice the time than he normally would to get there just so he could remain unseen. But no matter how hard he tried, Octavia saw.

She  _always_  saw.

She smirked as he came upon the destination in mind and hesitated. He always hesitated. Bellamy Blake, who was confident and sure in every thing that he did,was the leader of a group of delinquents and a notorious asshole, had to  _hesitate_ before going into a girls tent. But of course, this wasn't just  _any_  girl.

This girl was the one girl that he tried to get out of his head for so long before finally giving in and admitting that he liked her. Like...  _liked_  her. He wanted her for not just for a one night stand, but a  _relationship._ If someone had told Octavia Blake that her sibling wanted a relationship with a girl three years ago, she would have laughed in their face and told them that no one knew Bellamy Blake better than her, and he would never settle down with just one girl.

And yet, here she was, watching him shamelessly sneak around camp just to steal away a few moments with the blonde medic. He sent furtive glances her way during the day when he was watching her instead of working. He made up excuses to go and talk to her about things that definitely weren't as important than he made them seem. He even stopped the steady flow of girls entering and exiting his tent at all hours of the day, which was the thing that had tipped Octavia off that something suspiciously wonderful was happening.

He went with her on expeditions to the river. He made sure that she always had enough to eat, or enough supplies and blankets. He even went out and shot a plethora of animals one day when she admitted to him that she got chills at night. He gave the skins to her in the form of one huge quilt, and shrugged it off when Octavia raised an eyebrow in question at the magnificent gift.

"Its just a blanket Octavia. Stop over analyzing things." He had said uncomfortably when she confronted him about it. Thats when Octavia knew his feelings were true. Bellamy Blake  _never_  gave gifts, and especially didn't act uncomfortable about it afterwards. Octavia had only smirked at his words and winked knowingly before turning her back and traveling over to her new blonde friend, gushing about the blanket excitedly.

Bellamy was turning over a new and exciting leaf. The evidence was displayed perfectly before his sister's eyes, starting at the wide grin he sometimes got when he was around her, and ending at the four days worth of work and effort it took to make a blanket only to give it away.

The loud pop of a burning log brought Octavia back to reality. Embers burned and sparks slowly died out by her feet as she blinked slowly at the dying fire.

"Octavia, coming to bed?" A voice sounded out behind her.

"Yeah, in a sec." She said. Footsteps sounded and a few moments passed before Octavia was finally alone. She let out the wide grin that she was hiding as she replaced a log to the fire and turned and walked back to her own tent, but not before sneaking past  _the_ tent, hearing happy giggles and loud kissy noises.

Yes, Bellamy Blake was smitten,  _that_  much was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been previously published on my ff.net account under the same name


End file.
